Roses Are Black
by TearsOfFire
Summary: Did Draco forget about his and Harry’s anniversary? Harry thinks he did. *Fluff* H/D
1. Roses Are Black

Title: Roses Are Black  
Chapter: 1/1  
Author: TearsOfFire  
E-mail: Rememberhide@yahoo.com  
Warnings: Slash; fluff  
Pairings: Harry/Draco  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter.  
Rating: R  
Summary: Did Draco forget about his and Harry's anniversary? Harry thinks he did. *Fluff* H/D  
  
-thoughts-  
"speaking"  
  
Roses Are Black  
  
The 7th year Gryffindor with black unruly hair sat at the table, poking his broccoli with a fork. He wasn't in any kind of mood to eat. He put down his fork and pushed his plate away from him.  
  
"Hey, Harry! Aren't you going to eat your dinner?" Ron questioned, shoveling the last of his mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
  
"No, I am not really that hungry today." Harry answered, very forlornly.   
  
"Oh...well then you wouldn't mind if I ate it, would you?" Ron asked with a pleading look in his eye.  
  
"It's fine, Ron." Harry responded, handing his plate over to his always hungry friend.  
  
"Honestly, Ron! Don't you think of anything else but food? If you spent half the time studying as you did eating maybe you might have some decent grades." Hermione said disappointedly while shaking her head at Ron.  
  
Ron stopped eating, his fork in mid air, contemplating what Hermione had just told him. "Nah." He answered quickly, stuffing the fork in his mouth. "I'd think I'd rather eat." He said with a mouth full of food.  
  
Hermione let out and exasperated grunt, and let her head fall down to hit the table. Mumbling something about why she even bothers trying.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at his friends. They never ceased to make him smile with their endless bickering. But as he looked up and took a quick glance to the Slytherin table, where he saw Draco chatting away with Goyle, his smile quickly faded.  
  
-I can believe he forgot. I mean, the only thing he said to me all day was 'hi' when we passed in the hallway!- Harry's eyes began to glisten with tears but he refused to cry. -This is so stupid. I am such a fucking girl!- I should just forget about it. But even as he said that to himself he knew he wouldn't be able to 'just forget about it'.  
"Harry. What's wrong?" Hermione asked, frowning and looking very concerned.   
  
"Nothing. I am fine." Harry put on a fake smile looked over at her. But Hermione only frowned deeper. Harry laughed and said "Really, nothing is wrong. Stop looking so worried!"   
  
Hermione just shrugged and smiled at him "All right, as long as you're okay!" but Harry knew she didn't believe him. -Nothing ever gets passed that girl.-  
  
Harry was about to excuse himself and go to his dorm when suddenly the lights went out. There were screams and gasps and a couple curses heard here and there.   
  
Harry could still see though. Sure, it was dark, but if you spent the first 11 years of your life locked in a cupboard with no windows or light yours eyes would be trained to see in the dark as well. He looked around frantically until he spotted the teachers. They all had smiles on their faces and were giving each other knowing looks. What the HELL is going on in her–  
  
But Harry couldn't finish his thought, for there was a large bang and followed by a flash of green light that filled the whole room. Slowly, a black envelope descended onto the table in front of Harry. All eyes turned to him as he was looking down at the envelope in front of him.  
  
"Now that's what I call a special delivery." Ron said, his mouth agape in amazement.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it, Harry?" Hermione asked, a little eager to see who it was that sent him the letter, as was the rest of Hogwarts.  
  
Harry slowly reached down and picked up the letter with shaky hands. When he opened it, a small ball flew out of it into the air. All eyes followed it until it exploded into a mix of green and red letters that spelled out "Happy 5th Year Anniversary, Harry."   
  
'Aww' and 'How cute!' could be heard by the girls and some guys of Hogwarts. Harry just stared, fixated at the words until they disappeared and black rose petals floated to the ground, covering the room. -Of course. Black roses. What else would be expected of Draco.- Harry thought, smiling to himself.  
  
"You didn't think I would forget something like our anniversary, did you?" Draco asked, now sitting next to Harry, with a smirk on his face  
  
Harry just threw his arms around Draco's shoulders and pressed his lips to his boyfriends. When they broke apart Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder and hugged him closer.  
  
"So I take it you liked my little show?" Draco asked laughing.  
  
"I love you so much." Harry whispered into Draco's ear.  
  
"Well, that's good to know." Draco whispered back, then proceeded to lick Harry's earlobe. "Hey Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, bringing his forehead to rest on Draco's.  
  
"I love you, too."  
This is the first Harry Potter fic I have ever written. I would like to know what people think of it. Please review! 


	2. Reviews Answered

ANSWERS TO SOME OF MY REVIEWS!  
Phoenix Tears--It's R because my friend told me that because Harry said 'fuck' it should be. *rolls eyes* I don't understand it either. It's just a word.  
  
Alle--Yeah, they have been together since the second year...because I thought they should be together for a while and that 5 years is a nice amount of time...o.o;  
  
She-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Psyc--Yes, since the second year. And of course people knew, if they didn't I'm sure they wouldn't be saying 'Aww' and 'How cute', it would probably along the lines of 'WTF!?' ^_^  
  
I would like to thank all the other people who left such nice reviews, as well. I am not making a sequel though. Sorry, I don't think I would be able to come up with anything...and if I did it would just be some pointless fluff. n.n;  
  
Again, thank you. Maybe, just maybe, I might get some kind of self-confidence!   
  
Luff,  
Hell ^_~ 


End file.
